dragon_age_hpbmfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2: Dead Girl Walking
Synopsis Season 2: Dead girl walking takes place in Tevinter a couple months after season 1 9:35 and stars reoccurring characters Sarah and Arasghilana as well as new pc's Tyra and Anahada. Act 1 has the party being introduced to Tevinter and revolves largely around the mage students Atia, Cole, Marco, Philo and the three C's, as well as some shady dealings going on inside the Circle. Act 2 follows the party in their trip at sea, searching for the mysterious M who gave Cole his orders, and introduces the crew of Sperare: Anton Lupan, Vel, Quintus, Ismail, Roald, Eugenium and Zoe Written by Ana. Sessions Act 1 Session 1 The prologue begins with each player character's "origin story". [[Tyra Cousland|'Tyra']] wanders through the woods about a month after she ran away from home. There she sees a showdown between a maleficarum and a Templar. After the maleficarum is defeated, the Templar notices Tyra and questions her. After hearing her story, the Templar, whose name is Sanga, takes pity on her and offers to take her in. Tyra accepts and soon finds herself in Sanga's home in Val Royeax, living alongside Sanga's husband, Vincent, a retired Templar, and his caretaker, Madame Julie. Sanga trains Tyra and introduces her to her fellow Templars. A month into her stay, Sanga gives Tyra the opportunity to become her squire, which would allow her to join the order 4 years earlier than normal. Tyra eagerly accepts and finds out the first mission she's going on is in Minrathous. After the first season, Arasghilana 'returns to Val Royeaux. She talks to Leliana about her newfound cure of tranquility, who relays the information to the Divine. Divine Justinia is intrigued, and allows Arasghilana to conduct her studies on tranquility at the University of Orlais and the White Spire, under the conditions that she write a detailed study and that she hide her identity. After a month of intense studying, Arasghilana receives an invitation from Anais to her coronation. Empress Celene, already aware of this, arranges that Arasghilana leaves with Leben and a Templar to Tevinter at once. Nedless to say, Leben is not very pleased upon finding out that Arasghilana is no longer Tranquil. The two have a heated discussion which does not end up in the best way. The night before she leaves, Arasghilana is visited by Desire in the Fade while she dreams. The demon tells her to be cautious around other elves in Tevinter, then the two spend the rest of the night together. [[Sarah Hecate|'Sarah]] and Sophie, now official Nightingale agents, have been given their first mission: temporarily replace the former healer in the Halamshiral slums' Clinique, as well as finish training his apprentice, Gamet. The day she gets to her living quarters in the Winter Palace, Sarah receives her own invitation to Anais' coronation, as well as a message from Leliana, informing her of a mission she has to do in Minrathous. They find the Clinique in a pretty disastrous state: the place is overcrowded and unsanitary and to top it all off, the sick are refusing treatment from Gamet since he's an elf (and a grumpy one at that). Sarah does her best to help Gamet during the month she spends at the Clinique, and while her medical talents are very well-received and she end up being well-liked by the people living in the slums, she does not manage to get them to warm up much towards Gamet. He did appreciate Sarah's efforts and after she left Gamet could say that he saw a friend in her. Session 2 The day the party is set to leave for Minrathous. they all meet up in front of the White Spire. Arasghilana, Tyra and Sarah are surprised (and quite happy) to see each other again. Sanga lays out the route they'll be taking to reach Minrathous, trip which will take about a month. Thus, the party sets out on their journey. Along the way everyone gets to know each other better and spend some quality bonding time. Sarah and Arasghilana give Tyra the much needed Talk (which was very uncomfortable, at least in the Maker's opinion) and we find out that Leben and Sanga are quite well-acquainted to one another. Session 3 After a long month on the road, our merry party finally reaches Minrathous. Amazed by the grandeur of the architecture (as well as a tower that stopped falling mid-air. Those damned blood mages), but also intimidated, they arrive at Anais' estate which is very...Anais. There they get re-united with Anais and Radonis' severed head (or in Tyra's case, acquainted with and getting a bit nauseated by it) and they meet Anais' uncle, guardian and father-figure, Julius. Leben finally finds out the secret Sarah and Arasghilana had been keeping on him and takes it...well...you can interpret bowing at 90 degrees and staying like that for the rest of the meeting however you want. They get a quick tour of the estate and then sit down for a lovely lunch. Session 4 After the lunch, the group and Anais head towards the Minrathous Circle of Magi. Unfortunately, because of important Archon business Anais can't continue keeping them company and leaves her guests in the hands of Atia, one of the two elven students of the Circle. Atia takes the party on a thorough tour of the Circle main building, dormitories and garden. As they're walking through the communal area of the main building, the group meets the three Cs: Caecilia, Cantia and Caria. After a few mean remarks towards Atia and the party, Sarah mentions the fact that they are the Archon's friends which makes the Cs take a 180 turn on their attitude and invite them to a party Caecilia is throwing the following night. The rest of the tour goes by mostly uneventful (except for a minor starfruit incident) and at the end of the day a carriage comes by to bring over Sarah's luggage over to the Circle dormitories and to take the rest of the party back to the Archon's estate. Session 5 It's the first evening since the party arrived in Minrathous. Tyra and Sanga have a heart-to-heart about Tyra's past and the trauma the magrallen left on her. Sanga listens intently and lets Tyra know that she'll be there for her whenever she needs Meanwhile Leben asks Arasghilana for Anais advice and reluctantly (and unwillingly) shows her some of his insecurities. Arasghilana, an avid supporter of Lebenais, gives him a bone-crushing hug (almost literally) and the boost of confidence he needed. Back at the dorms, Sarah get acquainted with Dwayne and Fabio, the two hunky guards who carried her luggage. She invites them to the game night she wanted to have with Atia and Cole who also live in the dorms. Here she finally gets to talk to Cole, the elf she has to pay attention to as per her mission in Minrathous. The five have a nice time, with Atia surprising everyone and winning most of the games. The following night the girls prepare for the party. Anais has dresses custom-made for both Arasghilana and Tyra while Sarah has to make do with the one dress she brought. Tyra gets a (excruciatingly slow and long) makeover from Arasghilana and ends up looking like an anime girl. The girls meet up at the Circle where they get on the most ridiculous and extra carriage they've seen and go to Caecilia's party. Session 6: Big Fun The girls ride through Minrathous towards Caecilia's house. Atia gives them a few pointers, then the carriage stops. As soon as they arrive they are greeted by Caecilia, then everyone goes off doing their own thing: Atia is whisked off by the Cs, Sarah sneaks into the Adranos House cellar to steal booze and Tyra, closely followed by Arasghilana, heads towards the refreshments table. She picks out a pint of dwarven ale and goes off to wander around the party. She is approached by Marco, a Magister's son. He offers to show her around and leads her in the backyard. He pins her to a wall and attempts to rip off her dress. Tyra doesn't manage to push him away, but fortunately for her, Arasghilana followed them and upon seeing this breaks off a tree branch and uses it as a staff to send an arcane Lance towards Marco's direction. This sets him off running and Arasghilana comforts Tyra. They head back inside to find Sarah and to go back to Anais' estate. After getting back upstairs from the cellar, Sarah is also approached by a Magister's son, Philo, but she turns him off. She meets with Arasghilana and Tyra who tell her what happened. Atia finds them as well, asking them if they could leave since she's feeling sick. The girls turn to leave but are stopped by Caecilia, who tries to get Atia to stay. Atia refuses and ultimately barfs all over Caecilia's shoes. Finally, the 4 girls get back to the circle and go to sleep in the Dorms. The next morning Sarah overhears Atia and Cole talking about someone being dead. She decides not to confront them about it. Not only that but Arasghilana reveals the deal she made with Desire and Tyra vows to help her. The party is called back to Anais' estate for an urgent matter. Anais reveals that Caecilia was found dead in her room - apparent suicide. She isn't satisfied by this conclusion and sends them to investigate. Session 7: Ding Dong the witch is dead The party sets off once again towards Caecilia's house. Upon arrival they meet Anahada, a bodyguard hired by the Adranos family to oversee the investigation. They analyze Caecilia's body and her bedroom, where she died, then they set off to asking the "servants" if they saw or heard anything. All the clues they have point to Atia and Cole, therefore they returned to the Circle to confront them. The impromptu interrogation went terribly for the crew, they found out virtually nothing and Sarah started questioning whether or not she is racist. Session 8 Two weeks after the Caecilia incident, it is revealed that Marco and Philo have also killed themselves (or rather, each other) in a romantic double-suicide pact bacuse of their gay forbidden love. Or so the suicide note tells, at least. Arasghilana is called by the Divine back to Val Royeaux for "important business". Another 2 weeks pass and it's Coronation Time. Everyone puts on their fanciest clothes and go off to meet all the important people invited to the Coronation. Man is it good to be friends with nobility. The party was going swimmingly until Cole runs in, mumbling about how Atia hung herself. The group, obviously concerned, run off to Atia's room to assess the situation. Once they reach the dorm, they meet Atia, who reveals that she faked her own sucide to get rid of Cole. She tells them that he went insane and that he is planning to blow up the entire Circle building, along with all of the important people currently gathered there. Session 9 There's a timeskip, during which, Arasghilana leaves for Orlais and Tyra asks Anais for a Magrallen to save Arasghilana but Anais refuses. They also hear the news that Marco and Philo have committed suicide. The party hangs out with some coronation guests and Sarah meets Aidan Travelyan. They meet cole who tells them that Atia is dead but when they investigate her body she's actually alive. She tells them that Cole is attempting to blow up the circle and they all go down to help stop him. On the way they battle the undead Marco and Philo. Session 10 Arasgilana interrogates Sweeney who she meets in the woods on the way to Orlais. He tells her about Coles plan and she rushes back to stop him. She gets there just in time to meet up with the rest of the party and everyone moves down into the basement. After a long fight with a revenant and Cole, Tyra kills him and puts an end to his plan. Session 11: In it to Wynne it Get back to party, searched Coles room, found a note and a crystal. Went back to party, Arasghilana talked to Wynne. They got into Anais's office, Tyra swears an oath to Sarah and the party goes off on the dlc. Act 2 Session 12: I learned from the second best With everybody having come back from the dlc, it is now time to find a ship and embark on the journey to find the mysterious M. They arrive to Constantiana, the largest harbor in Minrathous. After hours of searching they are unsuccessful in finding a boat or ship willing to sail around. Fortunately for them, the Maker had something in store and they are approached by a small dog. The dog's master, a little girl named Zoe, tells them that she is part of the crew of Sperare, a ship docked in Constantiana. She leads them to her captain, Anton Lupan, who (begrudgingly) agrees to take everybody on his ship. The next day our heroes get onto the ship and meet the other crew members: slightly dense Quintus, grumpy old sailer Roald, horndog Vel, silent Eugenium and strange Ismail. This looks like a recipe for disaster. Session 13: All aboard Once everybody has embarked onto Sperare, the (literal) ship sailed; their destination: Marnus Pell, a bustling coastal city in Tevinter. The party members and the crew shared some bonding time: the girls found out a bit more about Anahada's mysterious past, Arasghilana and Tyra had a chat about the Dalish, then at dinner Anton and the crew told the story of how they all met each other (and Tyra challenged Roald to a duel once they reach land. Love it.) After dinner, Anahada found out that him and Eugenium had been in the same fight club many years back and that it was him who broke Eugene's horn. Eugene said he had forgiven him and after a bit of bonding they went on to get drunk off of the ship's supply of whisky. Session 14: Tyra vs Roald. Oh dear. It turns out that two attractive and drunk qunaris can't keep their hands off each other. Who woulda thunk it. Starting with that night, the rest of the people on the ship have to get used to falling alseep while listening to violent humping. At least the children don't seem to notice it. Phew. Three days after setting off, Sperare arrives in Marnus Pell. The group go crazy shopping, and when they realize they still have to pay for the boat they go off trying to find some kind of work. Anahada carries a heavy box, Sarah helps a woman give birth on a beach and Tyra accidentally winds up in the red light district, but a pimp gives her a bag of money and tells her to leave. Later that day, a hooded figure appears next to the boat, looking for Anton. He is not there at the moment, so she says she will return in the morning. And let's not forget about the epic Tyra-Roald duel. Tyra fights with her trusty longsword, while Roald joins in with a giant two-handed axe that he carries in one hand. The duel is a very close call, however Roald ultimately wins. Tyra isn't too pleased and Zoe offers to eat the ship's entire chocolate supply together. Precious children. The following morning, that strange hooded person returns. Anahada suspects they might be a qunari, so Sarah, using the stealth Anahada lacks immensely, eavesdrops on the strager's converstaion with Anton. Sarah finds out that the captain is looking for a certain Pierre Vaillant, about whom the stranger had some information about. After the hooded person leaves, Anton reveals that the ship is going to Carastes next. Session 15: Chilling in Carastes Some days later, the gang arrives in Carastes. Our party of misfits immediately sets off to make money and then spend it all, like the mature adults they are. Tyra and Sarah get fancy new armor, however Tyra can barely move or do anything in hers. But at least she looks cool (?). Anahada decides to buy his not-boyfriend a gift: a nice shiny spear, because nothing says romance more than homicide. Tyra also gets a small gift for her crush, Zoe: chocolate (precious). 'Tis not everything they did in Carastes however. The first night they got there, the crew and the party went on to 'The Golden Gull' to grab a drank. Tyra and Roald had a drinking contest, which Tyra won despite almost falling comatose because she is a 13-year-old drinking pints of Absolut Vodka. ''Anton did not spend the night with the rest of the group however; instead he had an in-depth conversation with a strange balding man, which ended up causing a brawl. After getting out from the fight unscathed, Anton announced they would be looking for jobs towards the East. While the crew were looking for delivery jobs, our protagonists did not let thenselves get bored. Sarah and Quintus had an archery contest which she ultimately lost, but she did gain a new friend. Tyra, who is starting to understand the gist of having a crush, gave Zoe the chocolates, which she very much appreciated. Anahada gave Eugene the new (not metaphorical) spear, and became official (in as few words as possible, bless them), finishing the night by giving him the metaphorical spear. Finally their new destination was set: Rivaini port-city Kont-arr. Midway through their journey however, a huge storm hit and the ship was raided by pirates. After an epic combat scene (which I put in last minute and didn't plan to actually happen thank you for that Sarah I hate it) ^^ <3 the leader of the pirates (the balding man from Carastes) was defeated and the raid stopped entirely. '''Session 16: The Pirates' Hideout' All the pirates were rounded up and tied up after they surrendered. Ifram was taken into an interrogation and revealed that his ship was raided by Kapil, who took him in as an 'agent' and that he held some nobles and a mage hostage at a hidden hideout on one of the smaller Qunari Islands. Anton, having gathered all the info he needed, threw all the pirates into the ocean. Sarah hoped they'd get to shore safely...until she realized there are sharks in the water. Oops. At Anton's request, Sarah and Tyra took him, Quintus and Roald and headed off to the island to find the hideout, while the rest stayed behind to guard the ship. After trudging through the forest and fighting more pirate goons, they discovered where all the hostages were located: a mysterious thaig located under the island. During one of the fights, Tyra's reaver abilities kicked in and she went through a metamorphosis which turned her into a part-human part-dragon. She was understandably shaken up by this, but thanks to Sarah's good empathy roll comforting words and the positive attitude of Anton and Quintus, she was able to keep going. After exploring the beautiful thaig for a bit longer, they managed to free all the captured Antivan (and 2 Ander) nobles. They were met with not one, but two mages who were knocked unconscious. One of them was their friend Sweeney, whom Sarah oh-so-lovingly kicked in the guts, and an unknown antivan Circle Mage. Session '''��: The Stereo! �� The party comes back to the Sperare and ties the two rescued (captive) mages up. The mages are then interrogated, Sweeney is almost thrown into the shark-infested sea but he reveals that he works for Kapil so he would be able to help them when they infiltrated his hideout. They also have a nice calm conversation with the elven mage where he reveals that his name is Mango or something. Sarah sneaks down and breaks the news about Tyras transformation to Zoe. Zoe takes the news pretty well, even going so far as to invite Tyra to a late night stargazing session. Tyra is very confused about all of her emotions™ and asks around, only really getting any decent advice from Mammogram. Sarah tries to talk a bit to Anahada about the maker but the man of few words doesn't respond a whole lot. At night, Tyra and Zoe share a kiss under the stars. In the morning, the crew finds out that Antons friend whom he thought to be dead was actually alive! HorayY! The friendo shows them the way to Kapils hideot and the party + Anton start the super secret infiltration mission. The party pretends to be shipwrecked and the guards to the place surprisingly just let them in, inside they find a magical barrier that doesn't budge to Mahjong so they break some floorboards and jump down into the cellar instead. '''Session 18: The Mysterious M The party drops down into a chamber below the floorboards in M's hideout. Inside the chamber they find an unconscious Arasghilana inside a force field similar to the one on the floor above. Speaking of forcefields, there's another one locking the party inside the chamber. Without anywhere else to go, the party focuses on trying to open up the force field to no avail. Tyra throws an axe but it bounces off and nearly takes Minty-fresh's hand. Sarah splints the arm and splashes some blood on the force field which disables Arasghilanas force field and wakes her up. Arasghilana(Desire) summons some abominations and shades who attacks the party. Combat ensues, Tyra and Sarah tries to snap Arasghilana out of it but fail. Eventually Tyra is forced to fight Arasghilana. M finally shows himself, a qunari commanding the shades. Tyra kills Arasghilana who relays her last words and wishes, she also reveals M's real name: Marojan. Tyra flies into a rage and bites Marojan in the face, rips off his horn and stabs him with it. The rest of the party manages to break through the wall of shades while Sarah desperately tries to keep Arasghilana alive. The party manages to kill Marojan and Tyra and Sarah mourns Arasghilanas death. Session 19: Epilogue ' The party leaves M's hideout and returns to Tevinter where Anais thanks them (and doesn't pay them mind you.) Millennium-falcon escapes while in Tevinter much to Tyras annoyance and the rest of the party travels to Orlais. Sanga is quite surprised at Tyras appearance (she ''has grown a lot, probably was the food in Tevinter.) Leliana is a little disappointed at Sarahs efforts but allows Anahada to join the nightingales as well, as a bodyguard to the spies. The party then travels to Highever where they hold a funeral for Arasghilana. Tyra also finds out that Sarah has been sending Fergus letters behind her back and is not happy about it. '''Feastday special: Twas a night in Tevinter Two mysterious messages are sent out to Sarah and Anais, inviting them to a winter feast in Tevinter. Meanwhile, Melon is hired by a dwarf looking for workers for a party. Anais and Sarah meet up outside the party and head in together. After chatting a bit and enjoying some feast food. The party accepts some gifts from Sweeney dressed as Santa but soon pass out along with the rest of the guests at the party. Anais throws a last fireball at the anderfell nobles and promptly falls to sleep. Melon slaps her while shes asleep but then collapses himself. As the party wakes in the fade they are met by a demon with the appearance of Vehlkost. She tells them that they need to help the people of this place in order to escape. Cue a montage of the party helping different spirits in need with the gifts they recieved from Sweeney. With each spirit helped, the party gains a clue to how to escape. Eventually the party enters a cemetery full of graves and manage to figure out that they have to apologize to the grave of Gwaren the Nose. A staircase raises from the ground and the party find themselves in the lyrium thaig from Season 1 episode 2. It turns out that the dwarf from before was Gwarens mother and that the entire feast was a ploy for her to see what kind of people they really were and potentially avenge her son. She forgives Sarah but not Anais and the party engages in a battle with the cast of season 1; Anais, Vehlkost and Sarah. When the demons die, Gwarens mother reveals her true form as "Vengeance." The party kill her and escape just as the first rays of sun appear outside.